ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed
Plot Jonathan is an intelligante 14-year old human. After recieving The Ultimatrix by Azmuth,he was told to save the world and become the next generation of Ben Tennysion. The year is the summer of 2012. He then teamed up with some helpers, Ned, Will, Emma, and Andreas. 2 species are out ready to recieve the Ultimatrix, from the new amature who just started with it. But Jonathan gotten good, now IAX is out to recieve it himself, and the outome of the ending saga shall appear. ©April 2011 Please do not edit unless nodifying me 1st at Ben 10 toys.net (must be a member) PG10 (MUST BE AT LEAST 10 AND HAVE ADULT SUPERVISION) This show is on the Ben 10 Fanfiction Channel,Re-Runs are usually on Monday-Thursday at 5pm and new episodes come Fridays at 8pm. This show is also from the makers of the series Will 10,Ben10toys.RP,and the special Ned 10. Episode Guide Season 1- The Rise of IAX #The Ultimatrix #Bad luck #Who is he? #Outta control #Meetng a true legend #The huge bug #The New Hero #A Team Completion #A New Fierce IAX #The Power of Kinesis #IAX Returns #Jonathan 1,000,000 #The Weather Forcast #The Best Anodite Wins #Bella,a princess? #The Final Battle with IAX Part 1 #The Final Battle with IAX Part 2 Aliens *Heatblast *Fourarms *Ghostfreak *Stinkfly *Greymatter *Wildmutt * Upgrade *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Buzzshock *Spitter *Articguana *Ditto *Upchuck *Eyeguy *Waybig *Swampfire *Echo echo *Humungasour *Jetray *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Chromastone *Big chill *??????? *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech Characters Main Characters *Jonathan *Ned *Will *Emma *Andreas *IAX Minor Characters *Andy *Ralph *Azmuth *Paradox *Bella *Tetrax Main Villains *Alfred *Luis *Yoite *Stacey *Stryker *Ray *Sixsix Minor Villains *Hex *Charmcaster *Vilgax *Dr. Animo *Highbreed *Vulcanis Special # Goodbye Softmore... - this has nothing to do with the show,but it takes place in the middle of June where Jonathan finds the ultimatrix,in the beginning of June,this takes place on June 9th in the fanfic and reilty,it has been great being starting off a new school,and i'm ready for my 2nd. It will talk about the day introducing my classmates in 6th period,too much. So you'll read about it,the classmates details,all the hilarious times,and all the troubles. Some will be introduced further in the story. It will be airing on Thursday,when the last day of school happens. Technical Difficulties,will be completed somewhere this month or next. (More coming soon) ﻿﻿ Contests This is a section where I'll give special details and/or special appearences in the series. There will be a question, if you're the 1st one to correctly answer (guess) it before the date/month is over, you'll be able to get some. To answer it,go to my talk page,enter the heading "Contest #" (replace the '#' with the contest number) and put your answer,then input your signature so i know it's not the same person. Note that if you don't do at least one of these 4 simple direction,your qualification will not count. It doesn't have to be from the story,most of them are guesses and think-it-through questions so you have to guess hard. # Who are the 2 people from "The Huge Bug"? -Due til June- # How did Ned reach to Jonathan in the 1st place? -Due til June- Trivia * None of them go to school because it takes place from the middle of June. *Jonathan had to lie to his mother about going to summer school to save the world. *Ned is said to be related to Ben. *Ned is an anodite. *Jonathan takes gem math (meaning he takes math 2 levels ahead),speaks spanish,japanese,and is part of Boy Scouts. *"The Big Bug" episode is unable to be located by "Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleshed (The Big Bug)" in the search bar in a wierd reason,you can only located it by submitting "The Big Bug" or by pressing the link in the episode guide. *This show has its very own toy line. *It has its own section for DVDs. Thank you for reading! Please summit your signature and character of show's name,if you have 1,name your important one,if you do not have 1,then make something up and put in "M" next to it,this supports the "Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed" staff to make the story and grammer better. Once again,thank you for reading "Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed". Character name | Show charcter is from | Your signature Jonathan - Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed - Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 00:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Will- Will 10-User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 01:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed